An ending
by dominosns
Summary: *Spoilers* I wanted this to flow with the actual story so there are and will continue to be a few transcripts of FMV sequences. This is my idea of what could've happened after the game ended. Rated for mild language occasional & pos future nookyness
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: All FFX-2 characters belong to Square-Enix, not me :( Right, so my second story aaaaand if this seems a bit rushed, it's because it is, sorry *slaps self* its just I'm going away for a week and I really wanted to get this up to kinda test to water so please if you do read on, let me know how I'm doing :) I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet and whether this and my other fic involving Rikku and Gippal will actually merge (I'll remove and re-submit) so for the time being... here goes ... This is my version of what perhaps could've happened after the game ended. There is quite a bit of FMV transcribed but with a few extra bits in, this was just so everything would flow together and more for my help really - kay, shutting up now - bye!!! ^_^ Doms xxx)

**An ending  
Chapter 1**

"See you next time, kiddies! Yeehaw!"

Brother's voice echoed around Luca stadium as thousands of people cheered and waved. On the podium, where Yuna herself had stood two years earlier after the final destruction of Sin, three figures waved at the female Gullwings, perched on the deck of the Celsius as it swooped by.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Baralai asked in his soft voice.

"We can only hope so." Nooj replied as Yuna, Rikku and Paine waved goodbye.

"We'll see them!" Gippal nodded firmly, watching Rikku's blond hair and bright scarf whipping around in the wind as they disappeared into the distance.

"Did we really have to leave like that?" Rikku called out to Yuna, knelt slightly ahead of her and Paine. She glanced back to the packed stadium below sadly. "Just think of the party we're missing!" Paine gave an amused grunt.

"I think we party enough, don't you?" She smiled over at her bouncy blond friend. Rikku laughed and nodded, looking over to Yuna as she spoke.

"Brother, higher!" She called out, the wind sweeping back her hair.

"Roger!" Brother's voice echoed back to them via the intercom, Buddy chuckling in the background as the Celsius rose gracefully.

"Brother," Yuna called out again. "Faster!"

"Rogerrr!" Brother called back. Yuna laughed, shaking her head.

"_I can't hear you_!" She shouted back, Rikku and Paine laughing behind her.

"_Rogerrrrr!_" The Celsius lurched forward, quickly gaining speed and Yuna stumbled forward slightly smiling as they raced off over the ocean.

"Yuna!" Paine called over the noise of the wind after a long silence. "_Yuna!_" She repeated, dragging her friend out of her own thoughts. "Where are we going?"

"Besaid!" She replied, turning to look back at her friends, her hair obscuring most of her face.

"But why? What's the hurry?" Rikku asked as they swooped in an arc to the left.

"You'll see when we get there!" Yuna replied and despite her hair blowing wildly about her head, there was no mistaking the broad smile that was taking over her face. Rikku glanced at Paine who shrugged.

The journey from Luca to Besaid on board the Celsius wasa quick one and as they neared the island of Kilika, the girls headed back inside the ship and down to the Bridge where Brother, Buddy and Shinra sat at their usual posts.

"Approaching Besaid," Buddy reported glancing up to see Yuna, her face glowing with exhilaration and anticipation.

"I'm picking up something in the water just outside Besaid." Shinra spoke, punching a sequence of buttons on his console and bringing up the anomoly.

"Wha-?" Rikku said as the view screen picked up on a small, bright yellow dot in the ocean just off Besaid beach. "It can't be…" She added turning to look up at Yuna who had already turned sharply and was running up the steps, down the corridor and into the lift.

"Quick!" Rikku said leaping over to Brother's seat and bouncing up and down at his right shoulder. "Drop the cargo door, _drop the door!_"

"Alright, alright!" Brother hissed, pressing the button.

Breaking the surface of the water, Tidus took a deep breath and wiped the water from his face bobbing around in the ocean. As far as his eye could water surrounded him. Turning slightly, he caught sight of a patch of land and turned to follow it taking in the layout of the land. The small secluded cove to the far right, the trail leading off into the lush vegetation lining the paths heading deeper into the Island, the long expanse of unspoiled golden sandy beach stretching across to the left where the fishing equipment rest when not in use and the jetty reaching out into the ocean with the S.S. Liki in port resting idly. There was no mistaking where he was. He smiled raising a hand out of the water resting his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could listening to the echo. Smiling broadly he leant back in the water and sighed happily, closing his eyes as the bright sun beat down upon him. A few seconds later, he lifted his head sharply and set off swimming toward the beach determinedly.

It wasn't long before Tidus had reached a point where the water was shallow enough to walk and he got to his feet, the water still thigh deep as he sloshed through it further up the beach. Slowing his pace, he turned to listen to an unfamiliar sound approaching from the ocean and turned curiously. A single white trail marked the bright blue skies, the trail leading up to an Airship coming in at rapid speed. Tidus turned to watch as it got closer, its trail twisting in direction to form gentle sweeping 'S' shape in the sky.

"Huh…? _Aaaagh!_" He called as the huge machine twisted overhead, the landing jets kicking in sending a cloud of spray over him. Shielding his face, Tidus turned to watch the Airship come to a halt directly above him, a loud clunk coming from behind him shortly followed by footsteps on metal.

Yuna waited eagerly at the cargo door, her heart pounding in her chest drowning out the voices echoing from the intercom overhead. Rikku was shouting excitedly in Al Bhed to Brother about opening the door and he was grumbling something back, but as soon as the door gave a loud clunk and the mechanisms began moving to drop the door, nothing else mattered in the world to Yuna except getting down to _him_. Before the door was barely open, Yuna became aware of another different sound, like footsteps on metal and realised that she was running down the ramp already toward the long drop down to the water, a leap that she would never have attempted under different circumstances. Tears of joy and anticipation blurred her vision, of which she was grateful, as she flung herself from the cargo door splashing down into the knee deep water and without hesitation continued running toward him.

Tidus turned smiling as he watched Yuna fling herself from the still opening cargo door and turned to face her as she raced toward him, a huge smile spreading across her face as he reached out his arms and she ran at full speed into him, wrapping her arms around him burying her head in his chest.

"Are you real?" She asked quietly after a brief silence, hardly daring to move.

"I think so." He replied, moving his hands to Yuna's shoulders as she stood back slightly, her hands on his chest as she looked him over, her eyes finally resting on his face.

"Do I pass?" He asked cautiously as Yuna lowered her hands to her sides and smiled, nodding firmly, tears still in her eyes.

"You're back." She replied in a happy whisper.

"I am back." He repeated her words, reaching around her and pulling her into another tight embrace. "I'm home."

"Welcome home." She smiled turning to rest her cheek on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes, home."

Behind them, footsteps echoed once again on the cargo door and Rikku stood teary-eyed and beaming watching them as Paine stopped by her side. Looking up at her friend, Rikku giggled excitedly and turned back to them. Paine gave a quiet chuckle and turned with her to watch.

Still in his arms, Yuna twisted slightly and lifted her head so they were nose to nose, her heart still racing.

"Hey!" A loud voice came from the beach. "Get a room, you two!"

Yuna looked up sharply, her cheeks colouring a light pink as Tidus looked over twisting slightly and keeping his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as a loud cheer came from the Island.

Before them, every inhabitant on Besaid Island stood watching, cheering and waving as they looked over. At the head of the crowd stood the Aurochs and Wakka with Lulu standing slightly behind him holding Vidina closely to her body.

"Whassup?" Wakka called, a broad smile stretched across his face as he waved enthusiastically.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus called back waving his left arm dismissively.

"Hmm!?" Wakka grinning holding his arms out submissively and turning to grin at Lulu who smiled back, lowering her eyes to watch the still sleeping Vidina in her arms.

"Hiya!" Behind Yuna and Tidus, Rikku waved, jumping up and down excitedly.

Smiling, Tidus lowered his arm from around Yuna's shoulders and gently trailed his hand down her back reaching for her hand and gently pulling her forward. They began a steady jog toward the beach, Tidus leading as he held Yuna's hand. With a giggle, she suddenly increased her speed, easily accelerating past him to his amazement.

"Huh? Whoa!" He stumbled, looked up at Yuna as she ran on. "You know, you've changed." He smiled.

"Well, you missed a few things." She giggled back at him.

"I wanna hear everything!"

Yuna smiled as they got closer and closer to her friends on the Island, imaging how her story would begin.

"Heh-heh, I can't believe it's you, ya? You're really back!" Wakka laughed as Yuna and Tidus reached him and Lulu. He wrapped his arms around Tidus and lifted him clean off the ground in a bear hug.

"Uh... Wakka... air...?" Tidus gasped.

"Oh, sorry - it's just, well, we're really stoked to see you again, ya?"

"Yeah..." He smiled straightening himself out as Wakka placed him down. "I'm really glad to see you guys too." He glanced at Lulu noticing the bundle in her arms for the first time. "Huh? Lulu?"

"This is Vidina." Wakka smiled proudly looking at his son and putting an arm around Lulu's shoulder, his tanned skin in stark contrast to Lulu's porcelain colouring. "He's gonna be a champion Blitzer when he gets older!"

"So his father recons..." Lulu smiled looking at Wakka.

"His fa... _you two...?_ When did _that_ happen?!" He asked looking from Lulu to Wakka and then to Yuna for an explanation.

"Like I said, you missed a few things." Yuna laughed as Wakka gave her a slightly gentler hug than he had Tidus.

"So I see!" He nodded with a smile. "Wakka, you old dog!" He winked. Wakka turned a shade of pink that really didn't complement his hair colour and cleared his throat turning away and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Hey! You'd better not be starting this party without us! We already missed out on one!" Rikku called as she and Paine splashed out of the sea and up the beach.

"_Rikku!?_" Tidus smiled recognising her voice and turning to see her stop before him. She linked her hands behind her back and nodded him smiling widely. "Wow - you guys have really changed!" He leant back slightly.

"Hee-hee... and you haven't changed at all!" She laughed skipping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Heh, me too..." He smiled giving her a quick squeeze before looking over to Yuna. She smiled shyly mirroring Rikku's earlier pose, hands linked behind her back and swaying slightly from side to side.

"Well since Rikku missed out on her party, how about we all head back to the village to prepare a little celebration and leave Yuna and Tidus alone to catch up..." Lulu offered. "Of course I'm sure it won't be half as grand as Luca..." She continued with a smile.

"Woo-hoo, a party!" Rikku cheered punching the air with her right arm and jumping glancing over to her other team-mate. Paine stood slightly back from the group, arms folded in front of her smiling at the others.

"Oh, wait... Yunie?" Rikku called skipping to her side and whispering in her ear.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry..." Yuna said quickly stepping forward and taking Tidus' hand, leading him over to where Paine stood. "This is Paine... she had a big part in helping me find you. She's a member of the Gullwings too!" Yuna grinned as Tidus looked up at Paine and smiled politely.

"The Gull-whats?" He asked looking confused.

"Ahh... I'll explain everything as soon as I can!" Yuna laughed looking at Paine who chuckled softly.

"Pleased to finally meet you - I've heard a lot about you." Paine smiled holding her hand out to shake his formally.

"Uh... thanks." He smiled taking her hand and nodding.

"Everything will make sense soon. I'll leave Yuna to explain a few things and speak to you both later." She smiled at Yuna, bowed her head and turned to walk at Rikku's side leaving the two of them alone.

Looking up the trail to the village Tidus watched just about every person he'd ever seen in Besaid heading back to the village and felt something move at his side. Yuna carefully linked her fingers through his and looked up at his face smiling. Looking down at her he smiled and turned to face her.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember." He smiled softly. She blushed and briefly lowered her eyes from his. "You never gave up did you?"

Yuna shook her head solumnly, her new hairstyle swinging freely around her head.

"I couldn't." She whispered. "I wouldn't let myself. I wanted you to stay more than just ... a memory." Again she hid her face from him. Suddenly she felt a soft hand under her chin and looked back up again.

"Hey..." He smiled sliding his hand to the side of her neck. Yuna could feel her pulse racing through her veins and was sure he'd be able to feel it too as he leant forward and brushed her nose with his. "Thank you." He whispered dropping his head to the side and softly kissing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: Wow - my first ever Chapter 2! I can't believe it! Before I go onto anything else I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU!!!!! to all those of you who have taken the time to read, alert and most of all review! As a newbie to this biz it means a lot to me!

Okay so this Chapter - I may yet edit it but for the moment I couldn't think to add anything extra that wasn't already in it (rather than just go over the same stuff again and again...) and wanted to save the next part for the next Chapter - yes people, THE NEXT CHAPTER! I finally have some sort of a story line planned out! Huzzah! Well... here it is - a bit shorter than the first Chapter. Once again, please Review - it's great to hear for you guys that are reading my ramblings! Love Doms x)

**An Ending  
Chapter 2**

The celebrations continued all through the evening and into the night where the Villagers finally converged around the roaring fire in the centre of the clearing. But, for Yuna, it was all a blur of flickering flames. It was all she could do not to stare at him constantly, the golden flames flickering off of his sun-bleached blond hair and tanned skin. He was real! He was here with her holding her hand, pulling her close in a tight embrace, but always so very, very real!

Rikku seemed to be having fun, delighting with the fact that there was finally a party that she could stay and enjoy. Even Paine seemed to have lowered her guard slightly and was laughing with Buddy, Brother and the Aurochs as they familiarised themselves with the strangers. It was late when Yuna finally nodded to herself and made the definite move to stand. Tidus looked up at her questioningly as she moved.

"I'll be right back!" She smiled.

"Make sure you are." He smiled back as she walked toward Rikku and Paine. Tidus watched as Yuna's head bobbed around briefly before she led the way toward the Temple and they disappeared from view.

"Where'd Yuna go?" Wakka asked walking over.

"Girl talk I think…" He nodded toward the Temple.

"Heh, think I'll stay clear!" He chuckled and looked down at his friend. "I'm real glad you're back, ya? Things… well, they just weren't the same. And Yuna, well she took it hard!" He looked into the fire roaring in the centre of the camp.

"Wakka, I don't think he needs to hear that!" Lulu's voice interrupted gently. "In any case, it really doesn't matter anymore."

"Thanks Lulu." Tidus smiled at her. The usually stoic black mage gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Yuna stretched as she stepped out of the canvas hut that Lulu and Wakka called home where she had spent the night laying in the arms of the man she through she had lost forever.

"Here she is!" Wakka smiled walking toward her from the Temple, arms wide open and beaming. "We were gettin' ready to send a search part in there after you!" He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked sleepily.

"Almost noon Yuna, look!" He said pointing up at the sun.

"Oh my! I guess I really needed the sleep!" Yuna said following his gesture and shielding her eyes. "Where is everyone?" She added looking around.

"Heh... if you mean where is _he_ - he's down at the beach helpin' the Gullwings with supplies and the shipments they agreed to take with 'em."

Yuna smiled and nodded, heading off at once for the beach.

When she reached the opening to the beach Yuna could hear voices chatting happily and rounded the corner to see Tidus and Buddy lifting a large crate of local fruit up the ramp onto the Celsius, Rikku was shouting instructions to them from inside the engine room as they approached the top.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked Paine as she reached the bottom of the ramp escaping Rikku.

"The Gullwings new venture." She smiled. "We're moving into the Courier business."

By this time Rikku has spotted Yuna and had stopped barking orders at the boys to skip down the ramp toward her.

"Hey Yunie, you woke up finally!" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was so late." Yuna apologised.

"Stop apologising!" Rikku wagged a finger at her. "Remember, _Former_ Summoner! No more apologising for doing what you want! You obviously needed it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yuna chuckled. "_Sorry!_"

"In any case, it's not all that late, we were just up early." Rikku shrugged. "I was surprised that _he _was up that early..." She continued looking up the ramp to Tidus. "But then he reminded me that he's done a _lot_ of sleeping over the past two years!" She laughed. Yuna smiled and nodded.

"So what's this about the Gullwings new service?"

"Oh! Well, if you think about it, it really sells itself!" Rikku began cheerily. "Besaid for example, the traders have to ship their goods from here to Kilika, then from Kilika to Luca, then from Luca to... wherever!"

Yuna nodded in agreement as Rikku waved her arms about demonstrating.

"So we take whatever it is and transport them to wherever they need to be! It's quicker, it's easier, it's all for a reasonable price, it's the Gullwings Transport Service!" She finished with a flourish, balancing on one leg with the opposite arm raised high above her head.

"Quite!" Paine smiled in agreement.

"I see." Yuna nodded again. "You've really thought this through then."

"Well as much as Brother ever thinks things through." Paine added dryly. Rikku nodded and laughed.

"That's the last one!" Buddy sighed as he and Tidus joined the girls. Rikku took a checklist from her pocket and ticked off the last item before refolding it placing it back in her pocket with a smile.

"Alright, that's it, everything's done. We're ready for off!" She said chirpily, turning to look up at the Celsius to where Brother would be and giving him a thumbs up.

"I didn't think you'd be leaving quite so soon!" Yuna said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"We've a busy schedule. The Gullwings Transport Service has been quite a hit!" Paine explained.

"Wait... whaddya mean '_you'd_ be leaving'?" Tidus looked to each of the girls in turn, finishing with Yuna.

"I'm not going." She said softly. "I thought, perhaps, taking it easy might be fun for a change...?" She smiled shyly looking up at him.

"Yuna... you know I'm behind you no matter what you choose, but are you sure about this? Leaving the Gullwings after everything you told me about your adventures?"

"But I have my greatest adventure right here! Besides, I'm not really leaving, just ... on vacation." She smiled. "We all talked about it last night."

"That's where you disappeared to! Well, only if you're sure!" He warned.

"I'm sure." She smiled back.

"Ooooh I am gonna miss you _sooo _bad!" Rikku flapped her arms before flinging them around Yuna and hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too, and Paine, and... all of you!" Yuna smiled sadly, blinking back tears.

"Take care Yuna." Paine smiled giving her a quick embrace. Yuna nodded.

"You take care of my Yunie, y'hear!" Rikku wagged a finger at Tidus. He smiled at her and nodded as she hugged him too.

"Take care Yuna, you'll be missed!" Buddy smiled.

Paine tapped Rikku's shoulder and turned to head up the ramp after Buddy.

"Say goodbye for me, 'kay?" Rikku sniffed nodding up the village as she held Yuna's hands.

"Me too." She smiled back as Rikku stepped back. Tidus wrapped an arm around Yuna and pulled her close as Rikku trotted up the ramp, pausing halfway to turn, tears running down her sun kissed cheeks, she waved as the Celsius whirred into life. The Cargo door began closing and the enormous Airship lifted slightly and began it's turn toward the ocean. At the top of the ramp, Rikku waved again with Paine and Buddy before the door closed and the ship lifted high up and was out of sight in seconds.

Yuna waved, tears rolling down her cheeks as the life she had come to know as normal left her behind on Besaid beach.

As they headed through the gates of Besaid village, Lulu looked up from her seat outside her home and furrowed her brow. Standing, she plucked Vidina from the ground, mid-crawl in one fluid movement and quickly headed over.

"Yuna, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked stopping before the two of them. Tidus gave a sad smile and let his arm drop from around Yuna giving her hand an encouraging squeeze before reaching out toward Vidina.

"May I? I think Yuna needs you..." He said quietly. Lulu hesitated before passing the wriggling and giggling Vidina over as he reached for Tidus. He took him talking softly to the little boy and walked away leaving Yuna alone with Lulu.

Lulu watched him walk slowly away with her son before turning back to Yuna.

"Yuna? " She asked quietly.

"They've gone!" Yuna said with a sad smile, sniffing and brushing away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Rikku?" Lulu sighed, slightly relieved.

"I... I don't know what to do!" Yuna said as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Lulu looked at her little sister and sighed.

"I'm not surprised." She smiled taking Yuna's hands tenderly. "Yuna, for the first time in your life you get to make your own decisions."

"But with the Gullwings I..." Yuna interrupted. Lulu raised a hand and continued.

"As a Summoner you followed the pilgrimage expecting never to return! And then when you did you were confused, I could see it. You have lived your life knowing what fate had in store for you and when it dealt you a different hand you were understandably shaken. I must admit, I wasn't entirely surprised that when Rikku came with news of the sphere that Kimahri uncovered on Gagazet that you ran without a word on another mission to find him." She looked over to where Tidus sat playing in the sand with Vidina outside her home. "I know that a lot of the time I come over as bit of a martyr – but after your Father… I felt it was my duty to protect and look out for you."

"Lulu, I never thought of you like that!"

"I know!" She smiled nodding. "But it's the truth. I was... happy... when you decided to stand alone for something you believed in. He is a good influence on you." Yuna laughed shyly. "And now... well, everything really is your decision! And that's got to be a little frightening. I guess, what I'm trying to say is don't be too hard yourself. This was a hard decision for you... just make the most of the time you now have together, okay?"

"Thank you Lulu, you always did know me better than I knew myself." Yuna smiled hugging her friend and former guardian.

"That's what I'm here for!" She smiled, hugging her back. "So what are you planning to do with your new found free time?"

"I... don't know!" She shrugged with a smile. "I'd not really thought that far ahead."

"Well… I know for a fact that Vidina would love to spend some time with his Auntie Yuna…" Wakka's voice came from behind them as he returned to the village with his arms full of fire-wood.

"Hmm, in that case I might just take him up on that offer!" Yuna giggled.

"Seriously?" Wakka beamed at her. Yuna nodded. Wakka opened his arms dropping all the gathered wood and grabbed Yuna in a tight embrace. The noise echoed around the village causing everyone face to turn toward the village entrance.

"Um… Wakka, everyone's staring!" Yuna whispered. Lulu had her hand on her forehead shaking her head from side to side.

"Some things never change." She sighed with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N - Whaddya know, I'm on a roll. I took this stuff away with me on holiday - away from work, home and everything and hardly did anything! Okay I did a little, like finally work out a plot line (believe it or not!) but as for actual story writing - nothing, nada, zip and naff-all! Alright so the back of a Volvo in seriously limited space isn't the ideal environment to be creative in!

And so the story continues… This Chapter's a little here, there and everywhere - I hope you can keep up with the changing locations and perspectives! I also hope that I've got everything as accurate as possible as this is my main goal throughout everything! Please, please, PLEASE let me know if you think I've tried to cram too much into this one chapter and I'll try better next time!

I was a little doubtful as to whether there was a Travel Agency in the Calm Lands for a while, but low and behold - there is! Thank the heavens for strategy guide books! I will be referring to that book a LOT!

As always, reviews are gold-dust! Please let me know how I'm doing! thankyou thankyou thankyou ^_^ Doms xxx)

**An Ending**

**Chapter 3**

Rikku watched Besaid beech disappearing into the distance for as long as her eyes would focus on the small patch of sand. When the Cargo door finally clunked shut, she turned sadly straight into the watchful gaze of Paine, arms in their usual place folded tightly over her chest. Seeing Rikku's tear streaked face, she softened, lowering her arms to her sides.

"Things will be alright Rikku." She said encouragingly. "It's not like you're never going to see her again! Yuna wouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, I know…" Rikku sniffed. "But still, I'm really gonna miss her! He'd better take good care of her!"

"He will, but I think, after everything, perhaps Yuna has proved that she can take care of herself?" Paine smiled. Rikku laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right."

"Guys, you wanna come up here? We need our directions!" Buddy's voice echoed around the engine room via the intercom.

"That would be you." Paine pointed out with a smile.

"Right again Doctor P! We're on our way!" Rikku called back.

Rikku and Paine walked onto the Bridge to find Brother's seat vacant.

"Where's our noble Captain?" Paine asked dryly, walking down to stairs furthest from Shinra who sat quietly contemplating a sphere of Yuna dancing in Luca not long after they had recovered her dress-sphere from LeBlanc.

"Sulking!" Buddy called from his seat. "We're on Auto-pilot for the moment."

"Ah, that's why we're still airborne!" Rikku muttered.

"Hey! I am hearing this!" Brother's voice came via the intercom. "And I am not sulking - I am grieving for my lost Yuna!"

"Huh!?" Rikku turned to Buddy for an explanation.

"When he found out that Yuna wasn't coming with us, he went off on one!" Buddy explained.

"I did not!" Brother shouted back.

"Can you cut him off?" Paine asked, cringing and covering her ears.

"Done!" Shinra replied simply, pressing a sequence of buttons on his console.

"Thank you." Paine smiled, relieved.

"Yeah, well… he's not the only one who's sad that Yunie's gone, we all are, right?"

Buddy and Paine nodded.

"I'm going to miss her…" Shinra sighed ending the sphere he was watching for the third time.

"We all are, but the job still needs doing!" Rikku nodded firmly. Paine watched her with a smile. "Those crates aren't going to deliver themselves and people are paying us good money to make sure they get to where they're needed! So how's about we get this show on the road!"

"Yes ma'am!" Buddy smiled in agreement, saluting her. "And our first port of call is…?"

"Oh, right!" Rikku quickly scrambled about in her pocket for the checklist. "First port of call is… The Mi'ihen Highroad branch of Rin's Travel Agency."

"Great - and away we go!" Buddy announced.

"Hold it right there!" Brother panted from the doorway. "I am the Captain here! I announce where we are going!" He bent forward holding his chest as he caught his breath.

"So announce already!" Rikku groaned.

"Oh… ummm… uhhh… do what she said!" He mumbled, heading down the stairs and slinking past Rikku and Paine, both stood glaring at him with their arms folded across their chest as he took his seat.

The Celsius hovered at the edge of the cliff as the female Gullwings made the drop off at the Mi'ihen Highroad branch of Rin's Travel Agency.

"Delivery from the Gullwings Transport Service!" Rikku chimed as she pushed through the door closely followed by Paine. "One fresh delivery of fruit, straight from Besaid Island!" She smiled placing it down on the desk before one of the clerks.

"Wow, thank you so much, Mr. Rin only told us about the delivery an hour or so ago!" Nhala, the small, polite brunette smiled warmly.

"All part of the service." Paine added, sliding the crate she was carrying beside Rikku's.

"And your payment." She nodded handing over an envelope. Rikku took with thanks opening it and counted the notes silently to herself.

"Thank you very much!" She beamed back.

"Oh! I understand you have a delivery for the Calm Lands branch of our Agency? Mr. Rin will be waiting there for you, I think he has another package for you."

"Okay, thanks!" Rikku beamed as she followed Paine out of the door and toward the Celsius.

The ship soared with ease over the Thunder Plains, Macalania and Bevelle before the Calm Lands and Gullwings next delivery came into view.

Paine stood in quiet contemplation as Rikku turned in her seat to Brother's right hand side and hopped out, walking toward her.

"Paine? You wanna give me a hand sorting the stuff while these guys set us down?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… sure…" She replied distantly.

Paine followed Rikku's lead into the lift and down once again to the Engine Room watching as Rikku slowly circled the crates in the ships hold check the reference numbers against her list, eventually patting the top of the right one.

"Here we are!" She smiled looking over the Paine. Seeing her friends face, her smile faded. "Paine?"

"Rikku… I'm not sure how to tell you this but, I've been thinking…" Paine began quietly.

"Good thinking…? Or bad thinking…?" Rikku cringed. Paine smiled.

"I'll let you decide. When we land in the Calm Lands… I'm not coming back on board."

Rikku gasped.

"Not you too!" She dropped her head to the left looking upset. Paine walked slowly toward her swinging her arms by her sides.

"Some of the things Yuna said last night… they struck a chord with me. I have… issues, from my past, that continue to be unresolved. I owe it to myself and to my old friends to at least try and do something… even if I'm not sure what that is yet."

Rikku furrowed her brow and sighed heavily, closing her eyes sadly.

"Baralai, Gippal and Nooj, right?" She asked without looking up.

"Right…" Paine nodded. "Rikku, I'm sorry, I know this isn't a good time…"

"It's alright… really, I understand!" She smiled back looking up. "You have to do what you have to do, for your friends! I know if it was me I'd want to do something. Just promise you'll keep in touch, right?"

"Of course!" Paine nodded and stood awkwardly considering whether or not to hug her friend. Rikku picked up this awkwardness and quickly jumped in first giving her a quick embrace.

"Where will you go?" Rikku sniffed standing back again and trying to stay chirpy.

"It was as we were flying over Bevelle that I made my mind up so I think I'll probably go there and speak to Baralai first."

Rikku nodded.

"I'll miss you!" She smiled with a shrug, mock punching her friends arm.

The Celsius set down in the ample space of the Calm Lands not far from the Travel Agency. Rikku and Paine each took a small crate each and headed down the ramp once more. Walking through the doors, Rin greeted them with a broad smile.

"Ahh, the Gullwings. I've heard you did an excellent job delivering to the Mi'ihen Highroad branch! Keep this up and you'll be sitting pretty!"

"Nhala said something about another delivery…?" Rikku said dusting her hands down on her skirt as Rin took the crate from her and placed it on the counter, repeating the action with Paine.

"Ah, yes… very efficient is that girl! Here…" He said heading behind the reception desk. Rikku and Paine leant against it waiting for him. "At least you won't have to go far out of your way to deliver this one!" He grinned handing a small wrapped object to Rikku.

"Shinra!?" She looked at him, reading the name on the label.

"Indeed. An interesting item I discovered whilst on my travels. He was the first one I thought of!"

"Great… well, thanks!" Rikku raised an eyebrow looking at the oddly shaped package.

"And, of course, you will be needing this!" He continued handing their payment over to Paine.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Take care!" Rin called as they headed out of the Agency.

The girls walked outside and paused to look around. Rikku glanced at Paine as she stared off into the distance, her hair blowing wildly in the strong breeze.

"You're certain?" Rikku's voice broke her thoughts after a brief silence, the young Al Bhed looked concerned.

"I'm certain." She nodded with a smile. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do… but it needs to be done!" She added finally.

"Then I wish you all the luck in Spira. Say hi to Baralai, Nooj and Gippal and… talk soon, okay?" She inclined her head slightly.

"I will! Take care, Rikku." Paine smiled, waving slightly as Rikku boarded the ship now totally alone and headed back to the Bridge.

"Hey guys, where's next?" Buddy called as the door whooshed open. He turned after a brief pause. "Huh? Rikku, where's Paine?"

"Staying." She replied simply, walking past Shinra to place the parcel from Rin before him and continuing to her seat.

"In the Calm Lands? That's... odd!" Buddy continued.

"Unfinished business." Rikku elaborated slightly.

"Unfin...?"

"Ahh, the Crimson Squad." Shinra butted in much to Rikku's relief. "She was the sphere-cam operator with the Crimson Squad, remember. Paine, Nooj, Baralai and Gippal encountered Shuyin for the first time within the Den of Woe. It was most likely their actions that ultimately released him and resulted in Vegnagun being resurrected. I believe she's going to make peace with her former allies."

"Pretty much what he said." Rikku shrugged nodding to Shinra as she took up her controls.

"Ooookay... So, where're we goin' now?"

"Looks like we've had a call from Djose Temple to collect some machina parts from the Sanubian Desert and drop them off with the Machine Faction." Rikku reported as she tapped her console for incoming messages.

"What's still on board?" Buddy continued.

"Mostly our supplies." Shinra reported. "We do have some deliveries for the Moonflow, but they're not urgent yet. We could head to the Sanubian Desert first, then make the drop after we've been to Djose?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Buddy nodded. "Well… oh great leader?" He looked up at Brother who was apparently miles away.

"Hmm? Oh, yes… yes. I am sure it is fine, whatever. I am too sad to care!"

Rikku glared up at him but bit her lip choosing to mumble 'Jackass' under her breath instead. Buddy stifled a chuckle and programmed in the co-ordinates for the desert.

Yuna smiled as she looked sideways to her right and caught Tidus grinning back at her. They were stood in the Valley, overlooking the river which flowed from Besaid's cliffs into the heart of the Island to the Promontory.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Ready!" She nodded and took his hand as they counted to three and hurled themselves off of the edge and down toward the water.

A loud splash echoed around them as they resurfaced, laughing happily.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tidus smiled.

"I guess some would call it your influence…" She smiled back, easily treading the water.

"Lulu?" He grinned.

"How did you…?"

"Lucky guess…" He smiled back rolling onto his back and slowly kicking his legs to propel him down the river. "Sounds like a Lulu-ish thing to say!"

"She's only trying to watch out for me!" Yuna smiled defensively and followed his lead downstream.  
"I know, I know!" He nodded. "Y'know, I still can't believe that Lulu and Wakka are together - and have a baby! How… when…"

Yuna laughed.

"It's not really that complicated!" She shrugged. "Lulu and Wakka were always good friends, even if she didn't always show it. When I was young I often thought she was rather hard on him, especially after Chappu…" She paused, looking up at Tidus' face and clearing her throat. "The three of them were all good friends, then when Chappu left to join the Crusaders, he made Wakka promise that he'd always take good care of Lulu, no matter what happened. Naturally, Wakka agreed."

"Good old Wakka." Tidus nodded.

"When the news came of what had happened to Chappu, Wakka took up his role as promised without a second thought It was his brother's last wish... much to the annoyance of Lulu!" She chuckled. "Then they got closer during the Pilgrimage - constantly relying on each other, and their love and devotion to me and my mission. Afterward, they both found comfort in each other and I guess things blossomed from there…"

"But still… Lulu and Wakka? Weren't you, I don't know, surprised?"

"A little perhaps, at first… But I knew that they knew what was best for them. I was meant to be!" She smiled fondly.

"So... you ran away, huh?" He smiled after a short pause.

"What? Who told you that?" Yuna gasped at him.

"You think they'll stay long?" Wakka asked turning to Lulu as they stood down from the Promontory watching the two figures swim up the river toward them.

"Hard to say really." Lulu replied without looking at him. "Of course I hope they will choose to, but..."

"But?" Wakka moved so his entire body was facing her, arms wound tightly around his sleeping son.

"You have to remember that this is a strange time for both of them. Who can say what he has witnessed during his time on the farplane, if that is in fact where he went. But for Yuna, this is the first time she has been fully in control of her own destiny. I'll be interested to see how she copes after a lifetime of having her choices made for her."

"You mean the Summoner thing, huh?" Wakka looked back to Yuna and Tidus. Lulu nodded silently. "She'll be fine... I hope! I'll sure miss 'em both if they go away again."

"I think you're taking your role as father figure a little too far!" Lulu laughed softly.

"Hey, I'm just watchin' out for my little sister!" He replied. Lulu smiled warmly.

"I think one certainty is that she has learnt to care of herself!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N – Chapter 4 already, wow! I'm surprised at myself! So how am I doing? Is this thing still believable and is everyone still sounding in character as much as possible? Please let me know of any improvements I could make. This thing is now getting on track to where I wanted to go to involve the dialogue from the International versions 'Last Mission' (thank you Youtube!) but having never actually played the International version I'm not familiar with the full story-line! If you have played the game and think you have any info that could help me out, please get in contact - I will be sooo grateful, promise! ^_^ Doms xxx)

**An Ending**

**Chapter 4**

Business was booming!

The Gullwings Transportation Service had taken off beyond their wildest dreams and jobs were pouring in by the hour. Most clients were regulars, O'aka (the XXIII no less!) and Rin kept them pretty busy from week to week replenishing their depleted stocks. The trade business from Besaid had also gone crazy since Yuna had become Spira's biggest celebrity - saving the world _twice_ had to be some sort of record! Shipments of woven goods and the Island's fruits were flying out all over Spira, which for the Gullwings meant many a regular visit to the Island. Despite this, Rikku, now wrapped up in her new business venture with her fellow Gullwings, had seen little of her cousin or Tidus. The last time they spoke on a brief collection stop on the Island, neither of them had heard anything from Paine. Yuna hadn't even been aware that she had left the Gullwings at all. Most of the visits involved fleeting conversations with Wakka or Lulu on how everyone was, how Vidina was growing up all too quickly and what part of the Island Yuna and Tidus were exploring that day. Rikku hadn't realised that there was _that_ much of the Island that warranted exploration, but she remained tight-lipped and smiled at her friends.

A vast part of their weekly work came from the Machine Faction. Constant digs in the Bikanel Desert meant lots of Machina parts to ship back and forth to Djose and ultimately resulted in at least 2 visits a week from the Gullwings. Brother was rather less than impressed with this fact, particularly if his Father happened to be anywhere near either station. It was quite obvious that Cid thought very highly of the young leader of the Machine Faction and had claimed him as his own protégé years earlier when he had made use of his skills within the confines of Home. This continually rubbed in his face every time Gippal's name was mentioned had started to somewhat grate on the older sibling. Rikku knew this and whenever possible attempted to divert the conversation, though in recent visits she had barred Brother from leaving the Bridge for fear that he might attempt to beat his own Father senseless with Machina parts… '_Then again, that wouldn't take much_' she had mused, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

Despite being busy and distracted, Rikku's mind set had not greatly improved. She still very much missed the companionship of her girlfriends and naturally being stuck day in day out with a ship full of boys, one a child and the two grown men often possessing the _mental age _of a child -things didn't really come close in comparison! Now, some of the highlights of her week were when they dropped in on the Machine Faction's Head Quarters at Djose and the leader himself was there to wind her up, poke fun and generally keep things as they had always been. Gippal for one had noticed a change in the usually light-hearted and cheery Rikku and deep down she knew that his actions were as a result of his heart being in the right place and wanting to cheer her up. The only female Rikku saw on a regular basis was Nhadala, leader of the Excavation Camp in the Bikanel Desert. Although she was very often preoccupied keeping her diggers out of trouble, she tried to put some time aside to chat with the Gullwings.

"We've had a call from Nhadala." Buddy called as Rikku came through the door and padded down the stairs.

"Really? What's she want now? It's not that long since we saw her." Rikku replied lightly, munching on the last of the Red Pear Barkeep had saved her from their last supply run to Besaid.

"More machina parts for Djose!"

"Seriously? That's like the third lot this week, she must be working those poor diggers into the ground!" Rikku furrowed her brow as she went down the second set of steps toward her seat.

"That's not all, she's asked if we'd be willing to take some of them back to Djose too."

"Actual people! On board the Celsius?" Rikku's face lit up slightly.

"Yeah, them!" Buddy chuckled.

"Tell her yes!" Rikku leapt into her seat excitedly. "Wait, what else is on for today?"

"Just the Moonflow again." Shinra called back.

"So we can go see people?" Rikku grinned.

"Yeah, we can go see people!" Buddy laughed at her.

"Woo-hoo!" Rikku cheered, punching the air.

"What are you cheering at?" Brother asked following Rikku's path to his own seat.

"Just - today's looking like it's not going to be so bad, that's all!" Rikku shrugged.

"Hmph, that makes a change!" Brother grumbled.

"Well then stop complaining!" Rikku poked her tongue out at her older brother. "First stop, Bikanel Desert!"

"Again…!!!" Brother's cry hung in the air as the ships boosters engaged and they were off.

The sands of Bikanel Island whirled as the Celsius prepared to land, it's thrusters kicking flurries out in all directions as the air ship descended. Nhadala stood by waiting under cover for the dust to settle. Rikku stood, stretched and wandered across the Bridge to Shinra.

"Figured out what that hunk o' junk Rin gave you is yet?" She asked pausing behind his chair.

"Not yet." Shinra replied glumly shaking his head. "I thought I was getting somewhere but now…"

"Why doncha come see Nhadala with me? No-one sees more machina scraps than she does!" Rikku offered.

"You might be right!" Shinra nodded.

"Rikku, wait!" Brother called. "I am coming also!" He announced walking toward his little sister.

"What? Awww, why?" She groaned. "Things always run smoother when you stay outta the way!"

"Two guesses…" Buddy grinning following his old friend.

"Hmmm, Nhadala…" Rikku sighed. "Y'know, she has a deeper relationship with the stuff she digs up than she ever would with you!" She continued looking up at her older brother. He pulled a face back at her as Buddy laughed.

"I am going for the fresh air!" He replied obstinately.

"Fresh air? In a desert?" Shinra turned to him.

"_Shut up!!!_" Brother flapped his arms at the youngest of the Gullwings as Rikku and Buddy chuckled softly behind his back.

"Well I ain't stayin' in here on my own so… looks like you got the full complement Riks!" Buddy stretched behind her.

"Great!" She replied. "_You_ can keep _him_ out of trouble!" She gestured from Buddy to Brother.

The Al Bhed were naturally at ease in the somewhat inhospitable conditions of the desert - a benefit from the years of being shunned by Yevon. The four Gullwings walked steadily down the ramp from the Celsius, Rikku leading the way with her scarf pulled up over her nose and mouth to shield against the choking sand particles as she headed toward Nhadala.

"Ah, the Gullwings, perfect timing as usual - and the full set today!" She smiled as Rikku lowered her scarf and smiled back.

"Hey Nhadala." Buddy smiled stopping beside Rikku. Brother hung back slightly looking even more awkward than usual as Shinra passed him.

"What've we got today?" Rikku continued as Shinra stopped at her other side.

"More crates… but I was hoping that you wouldn't mind transporting some of my diggers to Djose too, they're in serious need of a break!" She smiled. "Of course they're all willing to pay their way!"

"Looks like it!" Rikku nodded.

"How many are we talkin'?" Buddy asked glancing at Brother who was lurking behind him and fidgeting.

"Ten crates in total… and probably the same for passengers. Err, is he… alright?" Nhadala replied furrowing her brow and looking past him to Brother. "He looks like he's got sand-fleas the way he's dancing around!"

"Ten crates?" Buddy's eyebrows shot upwards.

"No problem! We will take them!" Brother opened his mouth for the first time during their visit and filled it with his foot once more. "Ten is not a big amount!" Rikku and Buddy groaned in unison.

"Hang on there '_Captain_'… don't forget we have to take into consideration the load we have on board already, plus the weight of the crates for the Machine Faction! And then another ten people on top of that!" Buddy turned to Brother, already looking deeply confused as he did some simple math on his fingers and looked back up totally baffled. Rikku groaned again.

"Seriously, _is _he okay?" Nhadala whispered leaning toward Rikku and peeping around Buddy to Brother.

"Nothing a good beating about the _head_ wouldn't fix!" Rikku grumbled in her siblings general direction. Nhadala laughed.

"So… will you be alright to take the others?" She smiled looking up at Buddy and Rikku.

"Should be okay, might be a bit of a squeeze but shouldn't be too bad. We'll have to contact Barkeep and warn him about the additional passengers!" Buddy replied. Rikku nodded in agreement.

"They'll have to be ready pret-ty soon though! We got a delivery for the Moonflow and who knows what else will have come in by the time we get back!" She warned.

"That's alright, they're all ready and waiting in the camp for you." Nhadala smiled gratefully. She led the Gullwings toward the diggers and waved them over. "All those for the transport ship, this way!" She called over the various noises of hover-craft around her.

Ten rather dusty looking figures trudged through the sand toward her, goggles and dust masks obscuring any recognisable features for the time being.

"All aboard!" Brother called out with a huge grin.

"Would anyone mind if I hit him with something big and heavy when we get back on the Celsius?" Rikku enquired. Both Buddy and Shinra shook their heads.

"What's with him today? Doesn't he usually stay on the ship?" Nhadala asked.

"Uh, yeah… actually _you're_ the reason!" Rikku grinned glancing over her shoulder to see if Brother was paying attention. Nhadala looked genuinely surprised.

"Rikku…" Buddy cautioned her with a smile.

"Me?" Nhadala stared back at them, eye's wide.

"Excuse me, Nhadala… could I speak with you briefly?" Shinra asked tugging her sleeve.

"We'll go load the ship!" Buddy smiled ushering Rikku out of the way.

"Rin found this on one of his expeditions and sent it to me. I've done some research of my own but Rikku suggested asking you. Have you ever seen anything…"

Shinra's question drifted off into the hum of the Excavation sites noise as Buddy dragged Rikku away toward the crates.

"You contact Barkeep!" He pointed a finger at her. "And no more embarrassing your brother, he can do quite well on his own!"

"Aww! You're always spoiling my fun!" Rikku pouted giggling before heading away slightly to contact Barkeep.

"Yesh Mish Rikku?" The familiar Hypello voice replied

"Hey Barkeep! Think you're up to caterin' for some company?" Rikku smiled.

"Companysh?"

For a while, the Celsius felt full of life once again. The diggers, now free of their dust masks and milling around the communal bar, laughed and joked and once again the ship resonated with voices. Rikku spent little time in her seat on the Bridge, instead choosing to do something which she now felt _years_ out of practice - _Socialise! _Hadn't she once been the life and soul of the party? Fun? Bouncy? When did she make the switch to quiet, downtrodden little wall-flower?

Glancing out of the window on the upper level, Rikku was shocked as she realised where they were.

The Mushroom Rock beach flew by below where, during Operation Mi'ihen, she had lost countless friends and familiars. She felt a pang of dread - that meant they were practically at Djose. All this laughter, the voices… she didn't want it to go again. She didn't want the Celsius, once a home she had loved with all of her heart to return to the lifeless, silent shell it had become over the past few weeks - wait no, months!

As Brother and Buddy skilfully positioned the Celsius at the cliff edge, the diggers made their way to the Engine Room to disembark. It wasn't long before Buddy and Brother joined them and the ramp made contact with the once sacred ground of Djose. Rikku forced a smile as the Celsius' passengers left the ship one by one giving their thanks.

"Only ten crates to go!" Buddy sighed, looking at the mass of wooden boxes in the hold behind them.

"And don't forget those for the Moonflow!" Shinra reminded him as he squeaked down the steps in those funny little boots. Buddy groaned.

"How many?" Rikku asked staring off toward the Moonflow. "For the Moonflow..." She elaborated when she looked up at the older men to see blank expressions. "How many?"

"Just two!" Buddy replied eventually.

"I'll take 'em." She sighed distantly.

"What!?" Brother snorted out a laugh. "_You?_ how will _you_ do _that_? You are not strong!"

Rikku frowned at him.

"Want me to demonstrate...?" She almost growled as she looked back at him.

"So, you will take them - good, good!" He nodded backing away and hiding behind Buddy.

"But Rikku... how?" Buddy asked concerned. "They're smaller boxes but they're still heavy!"

"I'll get one of the hover driver to take me." She trotted down the ramp to where some of the diggers and the Machine Faction members were approaching to assist with unloading. Rikku smiled as she passed them and headed over to the nearest hover transport.

"Got my transport sorted!" She called back to Buddy as she returned. "Where's my stuff?" He gestured toward two small crates stacked at the base of the ramp.

"Hey Rikku, after we move these we're headin' in to see Gippal, alright?" She pulled a face, she knew how those meetings always went - much yawn time for Rikku! Buddy smiled at her. "It's alright, you don't have to come! Take your time if you want, I'll give you a call when we're done, alright?"

"Thanks Buddy!" She called back lifting a crate, only to have one of the diggers take it from her to load it on the hover.

The hover driver took Rikku along the South Bank Road all the way to the South Wharf where the giant Shoopuf stood waiting patiently for it's next carriage of passengers gently bowing its long curled trunk into the water.

"Want me to wait and give you a ride back?" He offered as she slid from the seat and lifted a crate down followed by the other.

"No, thanks." She shook her head smiling. "I think I'm gonna spend some time here..." She added looking up at the sinking sun.

"If you're sure! Be careful Lady Rikku." He smiled back turning around and setting off back up the road. Rikku watched him steadily round the corner back onto the South Bank Road and disappear from view.

'_Lady Rikku'_? It had been a while since she had heard that. Shaking her head she obediently lifted a crate in each hand and carried them toward the tent to exchange the goods for payment. Counting the Gil in her hand, Rikku turned to look at the Shoopuf again.

"All aboardsh!" The Hypello called as the passengers drew near. She hurriedly made her way over.

"Room for a little one?" She smiled at the Hypello.

"For you Mish Rikku, of coursh!" The friendly creature smiled and nodded.

(A/N: Hypello's are not easy to write dialogue for!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

-1(A/N: Wow this one took some sorting! I had all weekend to get something done on this and had a _serious_ case of writers block, yes even though a portion of it is from the game again (sorry but as I said previously, I want this to link in with the game so FMV's are just a part of it's lifespan, kay?) I also wanted to make it as believable as possible and not just randomly dump the poor folks in a new location! ^_^ I'm pretty pleased with the most part and apologise for any oddities, it was late when I wrote part of it, I'd had to get up early that morning and was _very _tired. Please R&R, they're like text cookies - yum! xxx)

**An Ending**

**Chapter 5**

A burning heat shrouded Besaid Island as the sun moved directly overhead in the mid-day sky. Yuna and Tidus relaxed on the grassy cliff top overlooking the cove. Yuna smiled as she glanced down at his face – calm, peaceful, serene, his head resting on his folded arms as he lay on his back with his eyes closed, mere days had passed since he had returned to Spira and Yuna was still in a whirlwind of fantasy

"Yuna," He spoke suddenly, startling her from watching the breeze tousling his sun-bleached blond hair, although he never actually moved. She was unsure whether she'd actually heard anything at all until he continued. "Are you happy?"

"What?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion and slight annoyance. 'More like what a silly question...' she thought.

"Are you happy?" He repeated, opening one eye to look up at her face.

"Of course I am!" She smiled back. "You're here with me." Tidus smile mirrored her own as he lifted himself onto his elbows and gently touched her cheek with his palm. Yuna leant against his touch and sighed happily.

"I'm glad that's how you feel... but that's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh?" Yuna sat up straight looking a little confused.

"I mean living _here_ on Besaid, like this..." He paused watching her. "Is it really what you always wanted?"

"Hmm." She smiled once more, twisting the fingers of one hand through his hair gently. "It is... quiet!" She replied, her smile widening. "Quieter than I ever remember it being!" She sighed once more and looked down to see two bright blue eyes watching her. "When I was younger, growing up here, it never seemed this..."

"Boring?" Tidus edged with a smile. Yuna laughed and nodded.

"I guess so!" She laughed. "But back then, everyone was so focussed on my Summoner Training that, well, there wasn't really much opportunity to spend days like this. And then the Pilgrimage..." She paused.

Tidus sat up, raising his knees and resting his arms on them, linking his hands and bowing his head.

"After we returned..." She continued slowly. "Things _certainly_ weren't quiet! Besaid Island became such a tourist attraction! Everyone wanted my opinion, my blessing, my... hand..." She smiled lowering her eyes as she saw him turn to look at her.

"You had proposals?" He asked, his head tilted slightly.

"More than you can count!" She laughed. "But although they were sweet and very flattering, none of them mattered. Wakka dealt with the bookings mostly, and the proposals! And then the invites came from each new group trying to make it's name by claiming to be 'backed by the High Summoner'." She put on a low, authoritative voice and chuckled. "And then Rikku saved me!" She beamed. "She came with the sphere that led us to _you_."

Tidus smiled and reached for her hand resting gently on her knee.

"Since you… after Sin, I didn't really have much free time! Sphere-hunting is a surprisingly competitive job!" She recalled fondly.

"You miss it, don't you?" He asked, squeezing her hand gently but avoiding her eyes.

"What?" Yuna tilted her head inquisitively.

"The Gullwings, the Airship, the adventures… Rikku…" He almost whispered her name and Yuna looked faintly hurt.

"I…" She began awkwardly. "I _do_ miss all of those things." She nodded. "I _do_ miss Rikku, very much so! And Paine, and the rest!" She paused and then laughed softly. "She could always make me smile, even when I was feeling really sad!"

"That's Rikku…" Tidus nodded with a smile.

"But there _is_ someone else who can do that too!" She smiled at him. He smiled back and gently shook his head from side to side.

"But it's not the same, is it?"

"I guess Rikku has always had my back. She once said to Wakka that everyone if else was having fun, doing what they wanted to do - why couldn't I?" Yuna looked off toward the opposite side of the Island where she could still picture the Al Bhed Salvage Ship floating steadily in the dock. That was the first time she had left the Island in over ten years without her big brother and sister. "And it wasn't _so_ long ago that someone told me to stop fighting other peoples battles." She smiled again. "He said that I had fought and defeated Sin. I had done my job. Completed my Pilgrimage. I guess he was right!"

"He?" Tidus asked with a smile. "One of your suitors?"

"Not quite!" Yuna laughed. "Gippal. Leader of the Machine Faction. An old friend of Rikku's… you'll know what I mean when you see them together!" She giggled. Tidus smiled and watched her for a while.

"Yuna… are you really happy here? Like this? Or would you prefer a little more excitement and adventure?" He turned toward her, swinging his knees to the side.

"What are you saying?" Yuna gasped, rolling to her knees.

"I think… I think you should consider rejoining the Gullwings - or something!" He replied.

"What? But… but what about _us_?" She asked, her hand leaping to her heart.

"Well, perhaps _not _the Gullwings. Perhaps someone else?" He glanced at her with a faint smile.

"Hmm… did you have anyone in mind?" She asked coyly.

"I'd thought of someone…" He nodded. "Someone who maybe hasn't seen that much of Spira? Someone who liked the parts he did see and would like to see some more?"

"_He_?" Yuna mimicked him and giggled.

"So… does that sound like something you'd think of doing?"

"I think, maybe it does!" She nodded with a wide smile. "And I know just where to start!" She added jumping to her feet and reaching a hand out toward him.

Tidus looked up at her, smiled and took her hand pulling himself up.

"But I think perhaps I better go and speak with Lulu and Wakka first!"

Tidus laughed.

"Yeah - I do _not _want an angry Lulu after me!"

'Sometimes, being a _Former_ Summoner has it's advantages… hmm… sometimes! But calling in a favour is definitely one of those times. Of course it doesn't hurt being the niece of the leader of the Al Bhed either!'

Yuna peered over her shoulder to where Tidus stood gazing out of the tall windows of the Al Bhed Airship, the Fahrenheit, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes bright and a wide smile a permanent fixture on his face. Speaking with Wakka hadn't exactly been an easy task. He had been up in arms at the fact that she wanted to leave Besaid again after such a short stay, but Lulu, the voice of reason in the couple and been understanding enough for both. She had sent them on their way with their best wishes and made them promise to keep in contact and come back soon. Yuna had contacted Cid who had been very loud but only too happy to transport them from Besaid on to their destination. Now, as the sun sank in the sky it felt as though they were heading toward the end of the world!

"Approaching destination!" Cid's voice called via the Airship's intercom. Tidus turned to face Yuna and smiled tenderly.

"We're almost there…" He spoke softly. Yuna nodded and returned his smile, watching as the land mass became clearer and clearer. Zanarkand.

It had been two years since he had seen the ruins of his once bustling home land and what a time that had been. The first glimpse at what everyone had been telling him, that Zanarkand did exist on Spira and was in fact destroyed. Rubble. That and the realisation that this was the final chapter of Yuna's journey had all but brought him to his knees. Tidus looked out at the landscape and then back to Yuna who was gazing out across the view. Gently he reached out to her brushing her hand with his and slowly weaving his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Ready?" She asked softly. He nodded and they headed away from the window, making their way down to Cid on the Bridge.

Cid set them down in the Ruins not far from the Dome with the words that he would be close by to take them back on their return journey. Yuna thanked her Uncle, sending up a silent prayer of thanks too that the place wasn't heaving with tourists and turned back to Tidus who was steadily walking up the slope to the outcrop of rock. At once she could see things how they had been the night before their battle against Sin gathered around the small campfire in silence, not one of them wanting or knowing how to voice their thoughts and feelings. Slowly, she followed him.

The sun was a mere golden glow over the western horizon reflected in the pyre flies as they floated lazily overhead. Tidus stood looking out over the view he remembered all too clearly from that last night. As the Fahrenheit drifted further away, the gentle rolling of the tide was all they could here.

"I got a theory." Tidus spoke as he heard Yuna's footsteps approaching. She paused to listen a little way behind him. "I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back." He stretched his arms up over his head and closed his eyes before dropping them to his sides once more. "Maybe. Something like that." He added searching the horizon once more before lowering his eyes to watch the water beneath him. Yuna listened in silence, scanning the view wordlessly. Stretching his hands out before him, palms up, he remembered standing on the Deck of the Fahrenheit and seeing the pain in Yuna's eyes as he faded. "Or maybe… I'm still a dream."

Yuna's head snapped toward him at these words, her voice strained and shaken.

"Wait! So you'll disappear?" She made a move toward him in desperation before lowering her head, her hands clasped before her. Turning back to her, Tidus smiled and shifted his footing to fully face her.

"Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you." Yuna smiled back at him softly. "All right?" He nodded. "We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do." He confirmed turning back the view. Behind him, Tidus heard Yuna's footsteps come rapidly toward him before she hit his back at full speed knocking him forward slightly and wrapping her arms securely around his middle pressing her cheek against his back lovingly.

"Is that what the fayth told you?" She asked as she felt the heat of his hands move over her own. Looking down, Tidus smiled and lifted his head shrugging slightly.

"Nah. But I like it." He chuckled. Yuna laughed. A magical sound that he couldn't get enough of since his return. It was good to see her so carefree after all that time had passed. He laughed with her as she slipped her arms from around him and helped herself to stand straight by pushing off of his hips. Biting her lip to suppress more laughter, she placed her hands in the centre of his back and pushed as hard as she could sending him toppling into the water below.

"Hey, whoa!" He called before water splashed into the air.

Yuna beamed down at him from the outcrop as he stood shaking the water from his hair and wiping it from his face, holding his head at an angle so it would drain from his ear.

"Hey! That's not cherishing!" He complained looking up at her to see her soft smile.

"You didn't disappear." She almost whispered.

Looking at his hands once more, Tidus lifted his arms into the air and laughed as Yuna grinned down at him turning to watch the pyre flies drifting before her. It was too late to save herself when she felt the grip tighten on her ankles and was over the edge before she could catch her breath and in his arms, soaked with water - but she didn't care. He was here, he was real and he was all hers!

Paine stood on the Bevelle Highbridge, her arms folded tightly over her chest as she gazed down the walkway toward the Central area. This was much harder than she had imagined. Perhaps it was wrong to have started here with Baralai. She had already been delaying this for longer than she should have, staying in Rin's Travel Agency, wandering around the Calm Lands all the time _very_ slowly making her way up toward the Macalania Woods and the path that had led her here. She swallowed hard wondering if it was too late to turn away and leave, perhaps go and fine Nooj first, or Gippal - he had always been easy to talk to. She was considering this when a voice behind her broke her concentration.

"Paine?" A soft, well spoken voice ventured. She cringed inwardly and turned as slowly as she could, knowing who would be looking at her.

"Baralai…" She forced a smile nodding slightly. He looked her over and smiled warmly.

"Well you are probably the last person I expected to see at the gates of Bevelle. Are you here on business?"

"Not exactly…" She replied, brow furrowed. Why was she here exactly?

"Lady Yuna and Rikku?" He enquired, brows raised, his kind dark eyes scanning quickly around her.

"I'm… I'm here alone." She managed turning away.

"I… see." He nodded. "Forgive me, where are my manners, please, won't you join me? I was just returning myself - I'd appreciate the company!" He smiled.

Paine looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips as she nodded and held out an arm in an invitation for him to lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Maaaan, WRITERS BLOCK SUX!!!! Jees have I had some problems with this one! I hope it's worth the wait! By the time I forced myself to sit down and write something it was very late and I was very tired so please forgive any screw ups! I suck, I know! I actually started writing the main part of this Chapter on a whim to appear as a stand alone one off like 'A Trip To Djose…' under the title 'An Intimate Moment'. But then I ended up liking it that much that I wanted to include it in this fic and I think (I hope) I managed to tie it in with the existing storyline. Unfortunately then I was stuck scratching my head and trying to pull idea's outta my ass! Not good. As a warning, Rikku may seem a little OOC and probably has in previous chapters but please remember, she is feeling a little depressed, lonely and is really missing the other female Gullwings. Have no fear, this is going somewhere, I just hope you like where its going! Any major boo-boo's or just pointers to improve this … thing, drop me a line! Thanks - love ya Doms x)

**An Ending**

**Chapter 6**

Rikku sat quietly in a corner of the Shoopuf's carriage with an arm hanging over the side. Every so often, the Shoopuf would reach a dip in the river bed and her fingers would lightly brush the water's cool surface. Beneath them, the ruins of a city long lost to time rippled as if looking through murky glass. 'A window into the past' Rikku thought and smiled to herself, glancing up to see a young girl sat beside her Mother and holding on to her hand tightly, smiling back at her. Rikku briefly widened her smile and gave the little girl a small wave before turning back the water and her thoughts. Was this just a glimpse of what Tidus had known in _his_ Zanarkand? The dead and buried version of what Maester Seymour had shown them on the sphere of Lady Yunalesca in Guadosalam back when Yuna's fate was already written. Rikku looked up to see the Shoopuf from the North Wharf passing them by in the opposite direction - half way already.

Rikku's footsteps gently crunched on the sandy path leading from the Moonflow North Wharf toward Guadosalam. Pausing before the bridge, she turned to face the banking where, over two years earlier, she had reunited with a rather surprised Tidus after her mistaken attack and attempted kidnap of Yuna and had joined the Pilgrimage journey. She sighed sadly, those events seemed like a lifetime ago now as she stood reminiscing alone.

Narrowing her eyes and peering out across the water, Rikku reached up to the scarf around her neck and loosened it, pulling it off and coiling it on the ground beside her feet. Pulling her gloves off, she then unfastened her left sleeve and dropped that followed by the right, unhitching the belt buckle around her waist that held the pockets on her right hip she dropped them too. Looking down at the pile of clothes she slipped her boots off and stood them beside the heap before reaching for the fastening of her skirt and wriggling free of it dropping that on top of everything else. Stepping forward she waded into the water down the small incline crouching down and reaching up to her bandana untying it and loosening her ponytail. Blond hair rippled down her back in waves like gold thread, braids and beads intertwining with the free strands. Tossing her bandana and hair band behind her, she took a deep breath and glanced down at the small yellow and orange bikini before raising her arms above her head and pushing herself into the water in a perfect mini dive.

The water was cool at first, a slight shock to the system but it soon became very pleasant as Rikku slowly kicked her legs, propelling herself into deeper waters. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift along, wondering if anyone would notice if she never returned. Never in her short life has she felt more alone than she did right now.

Unbeknownst to Rikku, the sudden splash she had created resonated up the river and had drawn attention from those gathered on the banks. Despite people craning their necks for a view of what could have happened, only one figure showed enough interest to actually go and investigate. He sighed, rolling his eyes and headed down the path to see what was going on.

"Yevonites... still as indifferent and non-committal as always…" He muttered to himself strolling away toward the small bank. He instantly recognised the items left at the side of the water and squatted down, lifting one of the white bowed sleeves. He smiled and looked out into the water where a figure could be seen beneath the water heading for the surface.

Rikku broke the water's smooth surface and gasped for air, flinging her head back and sending sprays of water in all directions from her long hair. She took a deep breath still facing the distant shore and closed her eyes laying back in the water.

"I'm guessing there's some reason behind this." Gippal's voice carried across the water. Rikku's eyes shot open and she instantly straightened, spinning around to face him as thought she was a child caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gippal grinned at her holding up her skirt on one finger.

"Put that down!" Rikku ordered raising her hand out of the water and wagging a finger at him. He chuckled and swung the item of clothing around on his finger.

"You caused quite a stir up river y'know… those Yevonites were cranin' to see what was goin' off…" He rest his arms on his knees and watched as she drifted around effortlessly in the water.

"Not that much of a stir obviously…" She replied distantly, looking at the lack of an audience on the shore.

"So why _are _you skinny-dipping in the Moonflow?" He asked with a smile, quite obviously craning his neck for a view.

"I'm not…" She replied flatly without looking up. "If you look you'll see a few choice items are missing from that pile!" Gippal looked down and nodded making a little positive noise in his throat.

"That's a shame..." He teased quietly.

"What're you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be at Djose temple aren't you?"

"Excuse me, we've still not discussed what _you're_ doing here…" He reminded her.

"I don't really know…" She replied distantly.

"Hmmm… you get stranger kiddo!" Gippal chuckled softly. Rikku shrugged as she drifted ever closer to the bank. "What? No argument? No... _'I am not!'_? What's up? Hey... where are the others?" He asked looking around curiously.

"Buddy and Brother are over at Djose Temple waiting for _you_." She said bluntly.

"And Yuna and Paine?"

"I dunno…" She shrugged again, standing in the water and walking up the incline toward him.

Water droplets chased down her tanned skin as she moved. Moisture from her hair ran in small rivulets around her neck and down her cleavage as she closed her eyes, flipped her hair back and shook her head gently. Opening her eyes she looked straight at Gippal who, for the time being, seemed temporarily lost in her last movement, his eyes quite clearly somewhere south of her face.

"A-hem!" She cleared her throat watching him.

Gippal realised that his mouth was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut, he eye quickly focusing on her face. Rikku looked quite obviously peeved, but there was something underlying in her expression too.

"Want to memorise it some more?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Uh…" Gippal managed eventually as he snapped out his stupor. "Sorry, you just... you look different with your hair... I didn't realise it had gotten so long..."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure! Whatever!" She rolled her eyes and stepped closer, crouching next to her clothes.

"Wait… What do you mean you don't know where they are...?"

"I mean I don't know where they are!" She replied sharply. "The last time I saw Yunie she was vanishing into the distance on Besaid beach and as for Paine, she was disappearing into the distance wandering about the Calm Lands…"

"The Calm Lands?" Gippal repeated. "What would she be doing there?"

"_I... don't... know_!" Rikku repeated slowly, her tone harsh.

"Oh... okay!" Gippal said, genuinely surprised by Rikku's reaction.

Rikku sighed, her furrowed brows smoothing as her words repeated in her head.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly. "It's not your fault, I just... well I'm feeling kinda... weird right now."

"This I can see." He nodded.

"Sorry!" She repeated thinking quickly to change the subject. "So, you never did tell me what _you _were doing here..." She began, trying to sound more like her usual self as she lifted her skirt and shimmied into it, fastening it and reaching for her boots, pulling them on one by one.

"No, I didn't..." He replied watching as she stooped to pick up the rest of her things.

"Hold these..." She said dumping everything over his arm before he could react. She swung the belt around her waist once more and fastened it, positioning the small pockets over her right hip again. "So, you were saying..." She prompted lifting one of her sleeves and threading her arm through it.

"Yeah..." He nodded managing to peel his eyes away and look at her face. "Cid was at Djose... I had to escape!"

"Uh-oh! He's gone now though, right?" Rikku looked up sharply, biting her bottom lip.

"I couldn't say." He shrugged his shoulders as she removed the other sleeve from his grasp and pulled it into place.

"Well I've not had Brother yelling at me through my intercom... but I'm not sure whether to take that as a good sign or a bad sign!" She cringed pulling her gloves out of his hand, balling them up and shoving them in her pocket before taking her bandana and finally her scarf, folding it to make it easier to carry. Gippal watched her and smiled nodding.

"Well, how about we get you back to the Temple anyway. You can get dried off properly there too!"

"I don't know what you mean!?" Rikku laughed and grinning.

"There's my girl!" Gippal smiled back.

"Yeah well we'd better hurry before the pissy one comes back!" Rikku replied, nudging him playfully and looking out across the water.

"Good point!" He nodded leading the way toward the Moonflow's South Wharf.

Rikku sat once again in the corner of the Shoopuf carriage, this time with Gippal sat beside her as she stared out across the water. Every so often she would turn back to look down at her hands folded neatly in her lap and catch him watching her, looking quickly away when she noticed. Rikku smiled into the distance.

"Couldn't really get further from where we used to live, huh?" Gippal asked after a while. Rikku looked back at him and smiled, watching the blues, pinks and purples of the mysterious Moonflow and haunting Pyre flies reflected back in the silvery blue of his good eye. Her mind quickly raced back to those days … Home … when everything had been so much simpler. Before all this began. When he hadn't had 'a good eye' and she had been happy bubbly Rikku.

"You think that's what Zanarkand used to look like?" He added nodding to the sunken ruins Rikku had admired on her way across. Perhaps they weren't so different after all!

"Nah…" She shook her head, her wet hair swinging across her back. "Zanarkand was much grander!" She replied without thinking of how her words might be overheard. A few fellow passengers seemed to notice and the Yevonites amongst them gave her a look of disgust. Gippal also spotted this and narrowed his eyes, glaring at them until they turned away before her turned back to Rikku. If they only knew what this young Al Bhed girl, shunned by their fellow believers had done for them, for everyone…

"And _how_ exactly would _you_ know about Zanarkand?" He asked in a harsh whisper, watching the other passengers. Rikku leant closer to him with a coy smile and replied in a similar tone

"Because… _I saw it_!" She grinned at him.

"_You saw…_" Gippal stared at her.

"In Guadosalam, under Maester Seymour's reign, we visited during Yunie's pilgrimage. You remember the stories of Lady Yunalesca and Lord Xaon?"

"Kinda… I never really _studied_ as such what with being damned to the deepest darkest hells an' all!" He replied sourly.

"Well, I saw them too!" Rikku smiled. He looked stunned once more. "On a sphere obviously."

"_Obviously_!"

"It showed Zanarkand over one thousand years ago…"

"Wow, you… you really get about, don't you?" He smiled at her admiringly. Rikku giggled and nodded.

They arrived back at Djose Temple after the walk from the Moonflow's North Wharf and headed toward the door. The Celsius still hovered where it had been when Rikku left so at least Brother hadn't seen fit to totally abandon his little sister. Walking in, Gippal looked around suspiciously, cautiously waiting for Cid's voice to boom after him.

"All's clear I think!" He whispered back to Rikku as they headed back to what used to be the chambers of the Monks and Nuns.

"Help yourself to… whatever…" Gippal said opening the door and leading the way in.

"Thanks!" Rikku smiled back at him pulling off her boots once more as he paused in the doorway before quickly hurrying out and closing the door after him, turning away shaking his head.

"_YOU_!" A loud voice came right in front of his face as he looked up to see Brother bearing down on him, his arms folded tensely across his chest and a frown set firmly on his face.

The younger Al Bhed backed up sharply with a sharp intake of breath, banging his head on the door, his entire body pressed against the wood.

"Why is Rikku in there?" Brother demanded jabbing a finger at the door.

"She's, uhh… sorting herself out." Gippal replied innocently.

"Why?"

"She went swimming in the Moonflow…" Gippal replied watching him cautiously.

"You!"

"No!" Gippal shook his head, holding his hands up in front of his chest. "No, no, no! Not me! Alone!"

"Cut the guy some slack will ya, she ain't a kid anymore y'know? And Gippal knows she'd kick his ass if he ever tried anything!" Buddy chuckled.

"You saw Rikku swim!"

"Well… yeah, but just a little - not for long!"

Brother raised a clenched fist.

"Hey! Cool it! I didn't _see_ anything, I didn't _do_ anything. I don't think about Rikku like _that_!"

Brother growled at him, lowered his arm and stormed off heading for the door.

"Relax man!" Buddy placed a hand on Gippal's somewhat tense shoulder as they watched Brother walk away. "You know how he gets when he and Cid have had a thing. He's just told the old man to shove it - he's not having anything more to do with his hair-brained schemes so you can imagine the reply he got from Cid after that!"

"Yeah…" Gippal nodded.

"He knows how you and Rikku are, don't worry about it."

"Right!" He smiled as Buddy headed after his old friend. _'How we are'_ he nodded to himself. _'So why, since I saw her in the water, is that all I've been able to think of when I look at her!'_

A click suddenly came from the door and Gippal felt himself falling back. He stood up sharply and whirled around.

"Sheesh, you're jumpy!" Rikku chuckled. "What was all that about?"

"I think you'd best take it up with your brother!" He replied walking away backwards. "I'll catch you later Rikku…" He added heading quickly away.

"Huh? Gippal? _Gippal_!" Rikku called after him from the doorway. "Well that was weird!" She mused before shrugging and heading back to get herself sorted.


End file.
